Goodness Gracious Great Spheres of Fire
by Fliz-Loves-Wakka
Summary: After defeating Sin a year or so passes and the group went their seperate ways, but things have changed thanks to Auron and now they are back again side-by-side, like it used to be; or not? new feelings unwrap themselves as certain ppl notice eachother, w


Goodness Gracious Great Spheres Of Fire (My own X-2)  
  
Chapter 1 – Where's Wakka?  
  
"We're gonna be late if he doesn't hurry up!" "Where did he go anyway?"  
  
"Some player Scout. Wakka can never resist can he? Just when we need him he disappears." Tidus brushed his soft blonde hair out of his eyes. "So anyway Yuna, hows it been?"  
  
"I'm ok. It was a long journey but not anything I can't handle, I've grown stronger since defeating Sin." Yuna paused for a second "How was your journey?"  
  
"It was fine. A few fiends, a couple of Blitzball games, it was nothing!" Tidus replied arrogantly. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder for a second.  
  
Yuna giggled then stepped to the side as Rikku sidled into the Temple.  
  
"I couldn't find him anywhere! I tried the blitzball stadium and the beach!" whined Rikku "Why doesn't he listen to Auron? When Auron says meet at the Temple no excuses, that's what he means!"  
  
"Wakka has really messed up this time!" said Tidus "It's not like him to disobey Auron, that's usually my job!"  
  
"Yea you certainly take care of that one well Tidus!" laughed Rikku cheekily, her body creasing up in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Suddenly the door to the cloister of trials opened and Lulu stepped through. "Wakka always does what he thinks is best. He shouldn't be long and if he is I'm sure it's for a good reason, he always means well."  
  
She made her way carefully but proudly down the steps towards the rest of the group. Kimahri nodded at her and Tidus gave her a very flirtatious grin.  
  
"Hey Lulu, Whats up?" Tidus shouted waving his arms frantically in the air.  
  
"You will be if you keep waving your arms like that" giggled Yuna and Rikku "You look like a bird!"  
  
"Everyone here?" Auron's voice echoed the Temple.  
  
"Not Wakka!" Chorused Rikku and Tidus.  
  
"I told him to be here! This is important" Auron started pacing the Temple to try and hide his spontaneous rage at Wakka.  
  
"Calm down man, Wakka will come round, don't you worry!" Tidus had noticed this and quickly acted before Auron's anger got out of hand.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked Auron  
  
"I don't know" Yuna said "Rikku just searched the beach for him"  
  
"Yea but what Yunie failed to mention is that I found no trace of him!"  
  
"Yes..." Yuna said quietly staring at the floor "but where could he be then?"  
  
"We should go look for him, or at least try" Chirped in Yuna "If we need to get going soon..." "NO!" Shouted Auron "We might loose him for longer then"  
  
"Not if someone stays here" She replied, twirling her staff around. "Then if we find Wakka, we can report back here" "Ok, but you stay here. Kimahri and I will go"  
  
"Hey what about me?" Interrupted a concerned Tidus. He didn't want to be left out.  
  
"You guard Yuna" replied Auron sternly.  
  
"Ok, Fine!" Tidus said under his breath angrily. He was always left to guard Yuna. Auron never trusted him to do anything else! It wasn't that he didn't like being with Yuna, it was just he wanted to do something more interesting for once.  
  
Yuna and Tidus stayed in the Temple with Lulu and Rikku as Kimarhri and Auron headed for the beach.  
  
"This way!" mumbled Auron as he and Kimarhri stumbled through the village towards a hill overlooking the sea.  
  
"Wakka should have listened to me, instead of going off like this!"  
  
"Yes Wakka Should listen to Auron" said Kimarhi slowly.  
  
They reached the top of the hill and Auron paused to stare out at the sea.  
  
"It seems not so long ago when we left for the pilgrimage. You left from here in Besaid, am I right?"  
  
Kimarhri grunted something that Auron must have assumed it as a yes because he said "Let's do it that way again then!" Then carried on the brisk walk down to the beach.  
  
Suddenly two fiends jumped out from behind a bush and attacked Kimarhi. Auron drew his sword and attacked the nearest one but soon paid for his mistake.  
  
The fiend was immune to Auron's attacks!  
  
Kimarhi hit out at the other fiend but it wasn't effective enough. Time was running out when out of nowhere a blitzball hit out it the fiends, then heard a familiar cry,  
  
"Don't worry ya? I'll help you!"  
  
~*To be continued*~ 


End file.
